Gender Complex
by Co2
Summary: Miroku dares Inuyasha to live in an all girls apartment for two months, but can Inuyasha keep his secret from his new roommates? In process of being changed...
1. The Truth and nothing but a Lie

Disclaimer: Calls Rumiko Takahashi " Hey you, did you decide to sell Inuyasha yet? What's that? You're never going to sell Inuyasha? But I offered…yeah but…ok, bye…" Click Well, it looks like I don't own Inuyasha yet, I tried. (No, goddamn you I don't own Inuyasha!)

Me: To all who read this, and actually like it, please review my second fanfic, my first sucked and I didn't get many reviews to keep writing it, so I removed it, hope you like this one! Remember, Inuyasha and the others are all human in this story.

Rumiko T: How dare you call me to get me to sell you Inuyasha, I'm rich off of it and you'd think I'd sell it to you!

Me: Well, I did hope…

Rumiko T: I'll kill you! Rampages toward author

Me: Bashes Rumiko in the head with a bottle of sake

Rumiko T: Foams at the mouth unconsciously

Me: Oops, I think I overdid it.. Raises pinky to corner of my mouth Don't worry about her, she'll be fine, I think…Mwahahahahahaha…Gasp, heave, cough Now, please, enjoy the story!

Chapter 1- The Truth and nothing but a Lie

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to go shopping at Hot Topic when Miroku spotted two girls in the store that caught his eye. An idea began to form in Miroku's head as he walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, want to make a bet?" Miroku had an evil grin on his face.

" What bet, why would I want to make a bet with you?"

Inuyasha looked over and saw the two girls that Miroku was eating with his eyes.

" You're such a pervert Miroku, I'm not making some damn bet to score you some girl, hot or hideous."

"Aww, is Inuyasha jealous because he's never scored with a girl?"

" Yeah, like you have?" Inuyasha walked around the to the other side of the clothes rack.

"Well, not really…"

" You either have, or you haven't, it's one or the other, take your pick, but I think you can pretty much leave it where it's at."

" Wouldn't you like to though, I mean, check out those hotties!"

" It's not my style, that's been taken, but I'll tell you what, let's play an old game called Truth or Dare, if you chicken out, you have to drop your pants in front of everybody in the store and yell, come and get it ladies!" Inuyasha grinned evilly at Miroku's demise.

" Woah, wait a minute, I'll tell you what, if I do the dare, you have to agree with mine, alright?"

" Fine."

Inuyasha and Miroku shook hands upon the dare.

" What do I have to do then?" Miroku asked nervously.

Inuyasha looked around only to find an old lady looking at some thongs, which gave him the perfect idea.

" Alright, here's what you have to do, see that old lady over there, you have to go over there and ask her if she needs help trying on some thongs."

" What? No way, Inuyasha, no way."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to show the world your boxers, start taking off your pants."

Miroku looked over at the girls who were now purchasing some items and back at Inuyasha.

" Alright, fine, you leave me no choice, but your dare will be cruel, I assure you."

' Yeah, right, how bad does Miroku ever make a dare?' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha watched Miroku as he slowly made his way up to the old woman, and proceeded to ask her if she needed help trying on some thongs. Which ended in the old lady chasing Miroku screaming,

" Young man, how dare you say that to an old woman like me! I'll rip your ass so far up, you'll have to shit out of your shoulders!"

The chase continued halfway through the mall until the old woman stretched out her cane, which caught Miroku's belt loop tripping him to the ground. The old lady proceeded with lashing Miroku with her cane. When Miroku returned to Inuyasha, who was laughing hysterically, Inuyasha could barely breathe.

" Alright pervert, let's go." Inuyasha laughed as he and Miroku walked out of the mall.

" Inuyasha, that wasn't funny, I'm going to have a red ass for a month!" Miroku whined.

"Are you kidding me, it was the funniest thing alive, and guess what genius, I've got it on video camera!" Inuyasha rolled on the ground with laughter.

" You're kidding, there's no way…"

" You're right, I don't have it on video camera, but, I would've been rich beyond my wildest dreams if I did though!"

" You're a real comedian, hey, you remember we shook on a dare?"

" Oh, yeah, ok buddy, what's your dare?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" That.." Miroku pointed in the direction of an all-girls apartment.

" Yeah, what about it?"

" If you can live with a girl in one of those apartments for 2 months, you win the dare."

" So?"

" So, it's an all- girls apartment, you either have to be a girl or tell them you're gay."

"Oh, shit, wait, 2 months?"

" At least, if you are going to pay me back for what you just did to me."

" Fine, but I'm not dressing up as a girl."

" Fine, fine. Come on.." Miroku headed back towards the mall.

" Hey! Where are you going?"

Miroku wrapped his arm around Inuyasha, " My friend, if you are going to pull this off need to get you some new clothes, and a whole new set of lingerie.

I'm stopping here to have you guys get a chance to review and tell me what you think, please, don't flame me, it's only my second fanfic.


	2. What the Inu Woman?

Disclaimer: You know, I left a message on Rumiko Takahashi's machine, but she never called me back. I left another one, and another one, and then there were 45. So, maybe she doesn't like me or something, I don't know, was it the messages? Well, if you remember in the other disclaimer, I "accidentally" hit her over the head with the sake bottle. -;; If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I would spend time writing this? No, dammit, I don't own Inuyasha, I swear you people are all hanyou gropers!

To my reviewers, GrennStar and Ouka-Chan77 thank you so much for reviewing you guys.

GrennStar- Yes, Miroku will always have a perverted heart, which might lead to some more Miroku bashing.

Ouka-Chan77- You think it's hilarious? Wow, thank you for thinking it was funny.

Chapter 2- What the..Inu-woman?

" No, no, no!" Inuyasha moaned.

" You have to Inuyasha, I asked the landlord of the apartment, no guys, straight or gay, period." Miroku walked over by the junior mini-skirts and gave Inuyasha a hinting glare.

" Why, did I even get mixed up in this? Are you sure there is no alter-"

" No exceptions to the rule, this was your idea. So, are you going to pick the ensemble, or am I?" Miroku chuckled slightly.

"I'll leave it you, pervert. Just don't make me look like a slut, and no pink. Pick any color other than pink."

Inuyasha slouched in a chair that was outside of the changing rooms.

Miroku grabbed items until his hands were full, he stumbled his way back to Inuyasha.

" Think these will be enough?" Miroku looked over but Inuyasha just nodded without looking.

"Yeah, go ahead." Inuyasha heaved a sigh as Miroku purchased the items.

As soon as Miroku and Inuyasha got back to their apartment Miroku realized an element that he missed telling Inuyasha…

"You know, you're going to have to shave, your face, legs, armpits, and whatever you feel is necessary."

" Well, how hard can it be to shave my legs?" Inuyasha questioned.

" You're about to find out."

" Holy shit…..owww…..Damn……" Inuyasha muttered a word every time he cut himself.

" Having fun?" Miroku walked past the bathroom.

" Shutup Miroku…..OWWWWWWW!" Inuyasha screamed.

" Oh yeah, this is definitely worth watching." Miroku walked past the door again.

" Crap.. I think I'm going to bleed to death." Inuyasha whined as he clotted his cuts with pieces of tissue.

" Don't look at me, I'm not the one shaving my legs." Miroku cracked up as he ran out of the bathroom.

" Whatever,……" Inuyasha brought the razor to his leg and winced. He felt nothing.. Just a few moments later… " SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!"

" Hey tutti-fruity, keep it down will you?" Miroku grinned as he turned on the t.v.

The sound of footsteps were heard as Miroku looked over as Inuyasha continued to scream.

" Hey Inuyasha, you didn't cut your leg off did you?" Miroku rushed to the bathroom as he saw Inuyasha hold up a pale yellow thong, compliments of Miroku.

" You.Got.Balls. to think that I'm going to wear one of these, especially this color!" Inuyasha was panting with frustration.

" Check the rest of the bag."

Inuyasha looked in the bag, only to find that all of his clothes, bras, shorts, shirts, even the skirts were yellow. He reached into the bag and felt something leather. He pulled it out, only to find a yellow purse. Also compliments of Miroku.

" You're kidding, you're freakin' pissin' with me right? Inuyasha looked at Miroku Incredulously.

"Look in the purse." Miroku looked at Inuyasha intently as Inuyasha looked through the purse and pulled out a yellow garter.

" You, what, no, I, what di-, how di-, where di- ---" Inuyasha's sentenced cut off as he fainted on the bathroom floor.

"Inuyasha, over here, lookie lookie!" Inuyasha spun around as Miroku snapped a picture of Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought up his fists as Miroku reminded him… " Inuyasha, nobody is going to see this, this is just for my benefit alone." He wouldn't show anybody, not yet.

"You bastard, when this dare is over with I'll rip your throat out." Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha was wearing a plaid yellow and brown skirt with a tight spandex shirt, ( The bra was stuffed of course) and yellow fishnet stockings to go with his yellow shoes and hair tie.

"You look hot baby." Miroku teased as he knocked on the door which read 302.

Inuyasha reached for his throat when the door opened to reveal a really tall guy with white hair.

" What do you want?" He asked in a gruff voice that made Inuyasha shake.

The silence was broken by a feminine voice as a girl broke through the to the door.

"Sesshoumaru, please." This girl had raven colored hair and chocolate eyes that pierced through Inuyasha as she looked up at him. " Oh, are you the new resident?"

I know, I know, you're going to hate me for it but I'm stopping here. You'll find out next time what happens when I update. Now, review before the hanyou gropers stop you!


	3. Damn, Damn, Damn!

Disclaimer: Well now, what would happen if Rumiko Takahashi did give me the sole ownership of Inuyasha? I think that I would be extremely rich or bored, and this story would never exist. I think I will stick to what I do the most, tell off these stupid people who would sue me for not putting a disclaimer on MY story. No, you hanyou gropers, I don't own Inuyasha, so piss off!

I would also like to give a lot of the credit to GrennStar, because his idea is displayed in my work, Thank you so much, and to all of you who read this, please, look up his work, it is very good!

To my reviewers, again, thanks for the support…

GrennStar- I think I will use that idea… hehe

Kagome- Yay! I'm happy you find it hilarious!

Inuyashangel- It's really more like, Type! Type! Type! Hey, don't worry, I will!

Chapter 3-Damn,damn,damn!

(_Last time-This girl had raven colored hair and chocolate eyes that pierced through Inuyasha as she looked up at him. " Oh, are you the new resident?")_

" Umm, yes, my name is….." Inuyasha thought about it a while, " Tara."

" She's just shy, really." Miroku nudged Inuyasha and whispered, "Girlier voice, you're way too low."

" Well, Tara, welcome, please come in and sit." The girl invited Inuyasha to come in to the apartment. Miroku followed but was soon stopped by Sesshoumaru.

" Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

" Well, I, I mean, I just wanted to make sure that Tara was going to be alright here."

" She'll be fine, as the landlord, I can be sure of it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Sesshoumaru slammed the door shut on Miroku.

" Well, I guess he'll be alright." Miroku muttered to himself as he walked back to his apartment.

" So, you are Tara, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you- my, your hands are sweaty, are you alright?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confusion as she wiped her hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, umm, just pre-residential jitters, I'm alright…" 'I better be' Inuyasha thought to himself.

" Here, you'll be sharing a room with me and Sango, she's another resident who's staying with us, you'll like her."

Soon a tall brunette with dark eyes peered out of the bedroom door and walked out towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

" Oh, are you the one that's staying with us?" She peered into Inuyasha's eyes.

" Yes, umm, there are two of you?" Inuyasha's voice cracked.

" Yes, and are you okay, your voice, it sounded like- never mind, welcome." She turned to Kagome, " I'd love to chat, but I've got to go shopping, do you want to come Kagome?"

" Sure, do you want to come Tara?" Kagome asked Inuyasha excitedly.

" No, I think I'll get used to this place and unpack, you guys go ahead." Inuyasha waved them off.

" I'll drive you girls." Sesshoumaru cut in, jangling the keys.

" No, Sesshoumaru, that's okay, Sango can drive." Kagome looked at Sango. "Right Sango?"

" Actually, I'm kind of low on gas right now." Sango stood there scratching her head looking at Sesshoumaru.

" Fine." Kagome sighed. " Don't try anything, ok?" Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "No repeats of last time…"

" Don't worry Kagome, I promise." Sesshoumaru said as calmly as possible right before putting his arm around Kagome.

'Smack!' Inuyasha flinched at the sound of Kagome's hand slicing across Sesshoumaru's cheek leaving a red imprint of her hand as she sped out the door followed by Sesshoumaru. Sango walked halfway out the door, turned around, and asked Inuyasha, " Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Believe me, I'm sure." Inuyasha assured her before Sango closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha looked around, " Well, guess I'll just put my stuff in the bedroom." Inuyasha walked into the bedroom only to find Miroku halfway through the one of the windows.

" Miroku! What the hell are you doing? You sleazy asshole!" Inuyasha rushed over to the window.

" Hey Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?"

" What is it now?" Inuyasha pouted, he hated doing any favors and he disliked the sound of this.

" Since it's my dare, do you think you can install this for me? It's a camera."

" Hey, I don't want you spying on me!"

" I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me, plus, the girl you room with is pretty sweet on the eyes."

" You mean both of them…" Inuyasha smiled, looking at the devastation on Miroku's face.

" Wait, do you mean to tell me that you are sharing a room with two, not one, but two girls?"

" That's right, and guess what they HATE?" Inuyasha grinned evilly at Miroku.

Miroku just lay on the window silent, waiting eagerly for an answer.

" Perverts like you, shithead!" Inuyasha cracked up so hard he started to wheeze.

" Hey are you going to install this for me or not?" Miroku angrily spat.

" No, I don't want you staring at my ass, now get going pervert, and spread the word! Inuyasha said before shoving Miroku out of the window, making him lose his grip and fall,

"AIYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" Think of a happy thought!" Inuyasha shouted, amused, right before Miroku hit the ground.

The last Inuyasha would see of Miroku for a while was the image of Miroku getting up and limping away, swearing at Inuyasha.

" You better get changed, Tara, it's getting late, and I'm tired." Kagome added as she started to take off her shirt.

Inuyasha just stood there staring before he realized what she was doing. "Umm, you're changing here?" Inuyasha stuttered.

" Yeah, well, it's not like you haven't seen anything before.." Kagome then commenced changing.

" Umm, I think I'll change in the bathroom!" Inuyasha grabbed his pale yellow pj's and ran to the bathroom.

When Inuyasha got out of the bathroom, both Sango and Kagome were completely changed and just sitting on their beds.

" I guess you have a little bit of a problem changing in public…" Sango looked at Inuyasha with a wry smile.

" Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha shot back. Umm, I'm tired, goodnight!" Inuyasha flopped onto his bed and turned off the light.

"Good Night," Kagome and Sango chimed in at the same time as they too turned off their lamps.

Inuyasha looked the right hand corner of the ceiling in the darkness and squinted. He could see a red light, it was blinking. Then it him, 'Damn it, Miroku had already installed a camera. The bastard. Damn, damn, damn! I'm going to kill him!'

HAAAA! GRRRR! NOOOOO! I'm not writing anymore. I'll chop my fingers off first. Please review, the Hanyou Gropers are lurking around, I can feel it…..hurry, before they chop your fingers off too!


	4. Do you promise not to tell?

Disclaimer: (Author singing) "There she was, just a walkin' down the street singin' doo wah diddy, diddy dum diddy doo. So I went up to her, just as calmly as can be, singin' doo wah diddy, diddy dum diddy doo.So I asked her,(asked her), if she'd sell, (if she'd sell), I asked her if she'd sell, Inuyasha to me now.(whoa-oh-ah-oh) Before I knew it, she bashed me in the head. Now you see, she just ruined the dream, I've been dreamin' of. Now I still don't own Inuyasha and as sorrow as can be, singin' boo hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo... I'm singin'……" ( Author stops singing) Now, to all the people who are trying to piss me off…shove it up your ass and sing the song written above….muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

I'd like to give credit to GrennStar for giving me the wonderful ideas for my chapters, especially this one, and is a loyal reviewer, so as a token of my appreciation, I name(dub) thee… (hehe this is fun!) my personal, idealist, person/thing/person who fills my stories and brain with goodness/yeah, that's about it for now!

Chapter 4- Do you promise not tell?

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered as sunlight from the window glared into his eyes. " Damn, why is the sun so bright in this spot, that's why they put me here!" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Inuyasha looked around the room, the beds were neatly made and Kagome and Sango were nowhere to be found. Though he found a note on the door that read:

'Tara, please help yourself to the fridge and make yourself comfortable, since this is your first day, you don't have to do a thing! We are going shopping for a while so you can do as you please, we'll be back in a little while, then maybe all of us can go to the mall together!'

Your Roommates,

Kagome, and Sango

Inuyasha looked at the note for a little bit, then walked over to his bag. " Well, since they're gone, I might as well get dressed." Inuyasha took his shirt off and started rummaging through his bag trying to find a shirt to wear. All of sudden he heard the door open and dove to the floor, hiding behind his bed.

"Tara?" A voice came from the door, " Tara, are you in here?"

"Yes, umm, could you please, leave the room? I have that problem, with changing, I-I'll be right out." Inuyasha answered in his fake girly voice.

"Oh, ok, well, Kagome is in the kitchen unloading groceries, so I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Inuyasha realized it was Sango, and stayed hidden until she closed the door. Inuyasha got up and looked around, there was his "bra" on the dresser, no sooner when he grabbed it, the door opened and Kagome walked in.

" Tara, I got you some---! " Kagome looked at Inuyasha's six-pack, and noticed right away. "HENTAI!" She screamed and it echoed throughout the apartment. Inuyasha looked in his hand, a bra, and him with his shirt off, this did not look good.

" Wait, Kagome, this isn't what you think! I was –" Inuyasha got cut off as a flying shoe hit him in the face. "OW, hey what are you—Ow! Stop throwing things at me!" Inuyasha growled.

When Kagome could finally catch her breath, she looked at Inuyasha, whose face from being hit by flying objects was cherry red. " Don't take another step, don't come near me!" Kagome was ready to throw a lamp at him.

"Wait, Kagome, I can explain everything, just please, listen to me, I won't take a step closer."

" Start explaining." Kagome gave him an evil look with the lamp in her hand still ready to fire.

" You see, my real name is Inuyasha, my friend Miroku dared me to live in an all-girls apartment, and I agreed since we shook hands on a dare and I made him go through a humiliating dare. I mean none of you any harm, but the dare is that I have to live here for at least two months, I told him I could do it, otherwise, that pervert gets one hundred dollars, and that's about all I have, so, could you please, not tell anyone?"

By now Kagome put her lamp on the table and was calmed to a reasonable state. "Fine, but, you'll have to sleep on the couch, out in the den. Oh, and by the way, you can make your breakfast by scratch! Now, get dressed before Sango comes in here."

No sooner when she said that, Sango walked in the door, and dropped the breakfast tray she was holding. Kagome looked over at Sango who was staring at Inuyasha. "HENTAI!" She screamed, as she started punching him in the face.

" AAAAHHHHHHHH! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!" Inuyasha screamed in-between gasps of pain.

"SANGO, STOP, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Kagome yelled so that Sango would hear her from all the fuss she was making.

(Punch, punch) " What?" Sango stopped punching him and looked over at Kagome with confusion.

"It's alright Sango, let Inuyasha explain."

Inuyasha began his story all over and explained it to Sango who was sitting on a separate bed with Kagome listening intently.

"—And that's how this all happened." Inuyasha finished before looking up and seeing Sango almost bursting with laughter and Kagome's angry expression was not helping at all.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Kagome ran to look through the peephole in the door.

Kagome looked up and yelled back to the room." It's Sesshoumaru! Quick, Inuyasha, get dressed!"

Sango ran out the door, then ran back to the room, " Whatever you do, before you go into the kitchen, make sure you look like a girl!" Sango then shut the door and Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru ask Kagome if she was free for the weekend. He listened intently, waiting for a reply.

" Well, Sesshoumaru, this weekend, uh, umm…" Kagome stuttered, trying to bide time.

" What she means is…" Sango cut in trying to make an excuse.

" I'd like Kagome to tell me herself." Sesshoumaru gazed upon Kagome.

" Breakfast is ready, come into the kitchen, go now, taste Kagome's cooking first, while it's hot!" Sango hinted while Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into the kitchen.

Inuyasha entered the kitchen and found Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Kagome staring at him. Sango started to laugh, but stopped herself and Kagome dropped her spoon. She ran up to Inuyasha and whispered, " Hey, go fix yourself in the bathroom." Then she went back and sat down.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "GACK! My boobs are lopsided!" Inuyasha muttered as he fixed them. " So that's what the fuss was about."

Inuyasha came back into the kitchen. "Good, you're back, your breakfast is getting cold." Kagome sarcastically replied before Inuyasha sat down.

" Kagome, you still haven't answered my question." Sesshoumaru nagged.

" Sango and Inuyasha gazed up at Kagome, both with the same, sad expression on their faces.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at Sesshoumaru. " Yes, I'm free this weekend."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. Sesshoumaru smiled, " It's a date then, I'll pick you up, is eight alright on Friday night?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who's mouth was still open and grinned, " Yes, eight's fine."

"When's your curfew?"

" I don't have one."

"Well, how long do you want to stay out, I need to know so I can prepare our date."

" Whenever you want, all night is fine with me." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's head nearly dropped into his breakfast.

Sesshoumaru pecked Kagome on the cheek as he looked at his watch, " Oh, I've got to meet a client at eleven, so I better go, goodbye Sango, Tara. Then he looked over at Kagome. " My love."

As Sesshoumaru left Kagome wiped her cheek in disgust, and looked over at Inuyasha, " Inuyasha, this is all your fault!"

Inuyasha was shocked, " You agreed to this all by yourself, I had nothing to do with this!"

" Of course not, you were too busy watching me fail, you crossdresser!"

" Oh, I suppose you and "Sesshie-poo" are going to have loads of fun on my account to get blamed for! Let me tell you something, wench, you are so clueless to your own surroundings that you can't even gather up the courage to tell him off! Don't tell me about being stupid, you've made your own stupid mistake and now you have to pay the consequences!" Inuyasha yelled with sarcastic rage and power, finally out of breath when he was done.

" You bastard…" Kagome's tears flooded her eyes and left her cheeks as she ran into her room and slammed the door.

I'm stopping here, because, well, because. Review and I might tell you why……


	5. The world is a stage

Disclaimer- I'm tired of making up excuses or jokes, no I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Since nobody reviewed the last chapter there are no responses from me…(sniff).

Chapter 5- The world is a stage

Last time- " You bastard…" Kagome's tears flooded her eyes and left her cheeks as she ran into her room and slammed the door."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted beating on Kagome's door.

"Kagome please, I didn't mean it, Kagome, hey, are you listening to me?"

Inuyasha reached for the doorknob when the door flung open and Inuyasha's stuff flew out of the room.

" Kagome! Please wait, listen to me, I was just up—" Inuyasha got cut off as Kagome slammed the door again.

"I'll go talk to her, you sit on the couch and think for a while, you have some nerve for what you just said to Kagome, oh, umm, you might want to go shopping and change your clothes, oh, you can borrow the car." Sango stated briefly to Inuyasha before slamming the door once again on Inuyasha.

" Gaah, I might as well, I can't stand being in these clothes any longer…"

Inuyasha looked around, found the car keys and headed for the mall.

Meanwhile, in Kagome and Sango's room…..

"Why should I apologize to him, do you realize what he said to me? I mean, the nerve of telling me it's my fault!" Kagome sputtered furiously brushing her hair.

Sango got up and sat on the bed next to her, " You know Kagome, you were the one that said yes when Sesshoumaru asked you out on a date, you had the right to say no.."

"Well, I—" Kagome started.

" You were mad at Inuyasha, I mean I was angry at him too, but when you look at it from a certain viewpoint, it was pretty funny, the way he would lie about having a problem changing in front of us.

At least he gave us the common courtesy of changing in the bathroom.."

"But, he's, anyway, that was only last night, we barely even know him, and he…." Kagome stopped as she realized what she had just said.

"Uh huh, see, we barely know him, I mean, give him a chance, you should have seen the look on his face when you ran in here, I really think you guys should apologize to each other, besides, he is kind of cute."

Sango smirked at Kagome before a pillow hit her face.

" Sango, don't even think about it, and besides, I already have a date with Sesshoumaru." Kagome began furiously brushing her hair.

" Sango ran over to Kagome and whispered, " Which you wish was someone else, say, a certain cross-dresser we know?" Sango teased.

" Sango, I don't like him, I wouldn't dream of it."

" I know, I know you don't like him but I'm putting this in your head now before you realize it later, because, after all, you wouldn't want to get too close to him, he'll only be here for two months…"

Kagome turned around and glared as Sango walked out of the room.

' I'd rather he'd be out of here today.' Kagome thought before falling asleep on her bed.

In the Meantime...

" Yes, I'm buying these…" Inuyasha sputtered in his fake girly voice to the cashier, who was giving Inuyasha a skeptical look.

" Miss, don't you want to try shopping in the ladies department?"

" I'm buying these for my boyfriend, it's his birthday you know…"

"Alright Miss, I believe you.. hang on." The cashier quickly rang up his items as Inuyasha paid and looked at his nametag.

'Dick, what kind of a name is that?' Inuyasha pondered before grabbing the bag.

" Thank you for shopping with us, and have a nice day."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and replied slowly,

" No, thank you, _Dick_."

Inuyasha smirked as soon as he got out of the store and bursted out laughing as he got in the car and headed back to the apartment. Only to find a flower shop on the way.

'Hey, this might help me out.' Inuyasha pulled over and entered the shop.

" Excuse me, do you have any restrooms I could use?"

Inuyasha asked the lady on the other side of the counter.

"Yes ma'am, over there, on your left."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he went into the men's bathroom to change into his new clothes. When he came out he was wearing black jeans and red T-shirt with a silver dragon on the front.

He walked over to the cashier, "Excuse me miss, I don't know much about flowers, but, what kind would you say 'I'm sorry' with?"

The cashier looked at him with a smirk, " Why, roses of course, you needed me to tell you that?"

"Well, you see, she's not my girlfriend, she's a friend."

"Well, in that case… I would say white and pink roses, a bouquet of them might do the trick, would you be interested?"

" Yes, how much?"

" Six dollars please, and for an extra dollar you can make it out to somebody…"

" Can you make it out to Kagome?"

" Sure can, hang on moment please."

As Inuyasha was waiting for his bouquet to be made, another customer walked into the store and demanded a bouquet of red roses made out to Kagome Higarashi.

Immediately Inuyasha looked over, "Gack! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha gasped before turning around hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice who he was.

" Did somebody…hmm.. never mind…" Sesshoumaru turned back around as he paid the cashier.

" Here you are. Your bouquet of pink and white roses to a Kagome?"

At that moment Sesshoumaru turned around and stared at Inuyasha who was trying to hide his face.

"Yes, here you go, thank you." Inuyasha paid the cashier and bolted out the door with the bouquet and headed towards the apartment.

Later...

" Sango, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he walked in the door.

"Inuyasha, is that you? Holy crap, you look different- hey, what are the roses for?"

Sango smirked.

" It's part of my apology, where is she?"

" She's asleep, wait, I'll put them in a vase and put it right next to her bed."

" I'll do it, I'm the one responsible for this mess anyway…"

Inuyasha put the roses in with the tag sticking out of the vase which read-

TO: Kagome

FROM: Inuyasha P.s.- I'm Sorry.

Inuyasha smiled at the peacefully sleeping Kagome and closed the bedroom door behind him.

At that moment the doorbell rang as Sango nearly tripped when she ran to the door.

" Oh, Sesshoumaru, umm, what are you doing here?" Sango replied nervously.

" I came to bring Kagome some flowers, to remind her of my love for her." Sesshoumaru invited himself in the apartment and found himself staring at Inuyasha.

" Who are you?" Sesshoumaru growled.

I'm stopping here, so you all can hang in suspense, I accept all flames and comments, please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks!


	6. How the hell did this happen?

Disclaimer: Haha, hahahahahaha, mufufufufufufufufu, I do, don't, do, but don't actually own it!

To my reviewers:

Brittany- Maybe I am evil…..

Black widow085- I'm glad I made you laugh, but, sorry about the stomach.

Chapter 6- How the hell did this happen!

" What do you mean?" Inuyasha stammered, " I'm-I'm here because-"

"-- Because he's my boyfriend, right Inuyasha?" Sango cut in.

" Right Sango." Inuyasha stood next to Sango and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey, didn't I see you at the flower shop?" Sesshoumaru asked in suspicion.

" Yes, I got flowers for Sango, you see, we are going on a date Friday and I wanted to remind her how much I care for her." Inuyasha half-haltingly put.

" Liar…" Sango muttered under her breath as she nudged Inuyasha.

" Well, Inuyasha is it? I'm just going to drop these flowers off, where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru started walking towards the room.

'Oh no, the bouquet Inuyasha gave Kagome, in her room, he'll get the wrong idea…' Sango's mind was racing.

" Umm, Sesshoumaru, I really think one of us should give it to her, she's sleeping and doesn't want to be disturbed." Inuyasha quickly ran in front of Sesshoumaru, blocking him from the room.

" And how would you know?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

" Because, she told me she was exhausted earlier today when I arrived to see Sango-"

" -How long could you have been here, you were at the flower shop, right?"

" I stopped here before I left-"

" -Well then! Why should you care if I drop these off for Kagome?"

" Because, she- I-, because that's the way it is! Get over it!" Inuyasha was beginning to get furious.

" Oh, and I suppose you think you know well enough for my girlfriend?"

" YOUR girlfriend! She doesn't even like you, or want to go out on a date with you on Fri-"

(BAM!) Before Inuyasha could say another word, Sango hit him on the head with a frying pan, knocking him out.

" Oh, Sesshoumaru, excuse Inuyasha, he's a little lightheaded from being up all night talking to me on the phone."

' The bone-headed idiot!' Sango tried to make up the best excuse as possible as she put Inuyasha on the couch.

" How did he know I was going out on a date with Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was looking a little bit suspicious.

" Oh, Kagome's been talking about it ever since you left his morning, Kagome just couldn't keep her mouth shut about the date."

" Hmm… anyway, where did Tara go? She seems to be missing, you know, her and Inuyasha look alike now that I think about it-"

"— They're brother and sister….oh, sorry we didn't tell you that Tara had an obnoxious brother, well, that's my boyfriend for you…"

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and gasped, " Oh, geez, I'm going to be late for another client, will you give these to Kagome?"

" I certainly will…" Sango put her innocent face on. ' Right in the trash!'

" Oh, and by the way, tell Inuyasha when he wakes up, not to interfere with Kagome, she's my woman."

" OH, DON'T WORRY, I WILL!" Sango replied sarcastically.

" Was that a joke?" Sesshoumaru glared at Sango.

" Of course…" Sango waved nervously watching Sesshoumaru walk out the door.

"NOT! These are going in the trash….hmm, I must think of a way to get Inuyasha extremely jealous of Sesshoumaru, I can't stand him, but who knows Inuyasha?" Sango pondered over this for a minute.

" Wait…" Sango rummaged through Inuyasha's stuff and eventually found a black address book.

" This might help…" She flipped through it, but only found one number.

" Wait, he bought an address book and only has one name? How pathetic! Well, I might as well give this Miroku a call, see if he can't help me devise a plan."

A little while later…..

" AAAAHH! I fell asleep!" Kagome sat up in her bed and looked at her clock. " It's night already!"

She stumbled to the door and found Sango and a strange man having a conversation.

" Oh, Kagome, you're finally up!" Sango exclaimed excitedly. " Oh, meet Miroku, he's a friend of Inuyasha's and also a friend of mine now as well."

" Nice to meet you Kagome, well Sango, it's getting late, tell Inuyasha I hope he's feeling better, good night Sango, I'll call you." Miroku smiled at Kagome before closing the door.

Kagome looked at Sango, then back at the door, then back to Sango. " Are you blushing?"

Sango immediately turned bright red. " Me, what? Of course not, he's just a friend, how could you suggest such a thing! Oh, speaking of Inuyasha did you enjoy the gift he gave you?"

" What gift?" Kagome was puzzled.

" You mean, you didn't see it when you woke up? Look in the room!" Sango pushed Kagome in the room.

Kagome turned the light on and found pink and white roses with a tag sticking out of the vase:

TO: Kagome

WROM: ISHJEXXIMQZUIVOTQNQEMSFDU

Kagome's heart immediately fluttered. She walked out of the room, " Sango, where is Inuyasha?"

" Oh, he went to get some ice, he bumped his head a little while ago, he'll be back, did you like it?"

Sango's famous smirk landed on her face.

" Yes, they're beautiful, but, I hope he doesn't get any ideas, oh, did Sesshoumaru drop by?"

Sango immediately froze, " Nope, didn't seem, not a soul, a trace, a flower-oop!"

Kagome paused, " Did you just say flower?"

Sango searched the corners of her mind, " Umm, nothing."

2 Hours Later….

" Oww, my head…!" Grrrr, damn you Sango, why did you have to hit me in the head for?"

Inuyasha growled.

" Hey, be glad Kagome's forgiven you, she went to bed about an hour ago, so talk to her tomorrow morning, lover-boy!" Sango teased.

I can't type anymore sorry, Review, review, review, thanks!


	7. The date with cousin Shippo

Disclaimer: When I'm rich, mind you, when I'm rich….right now I don't own it though…DAMN!

Author's note: As for my readers and reviewers have pointed out to me, and I apologize, In chapter 6, the tag says from:kakdhfjdjfhsa and so on with random letters, didn't bother to copy it right and I didn't check it when I uploaded it, it meant to say Inuyasha, but if you like it the other way, that's fine, think of it as you like, now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7- The date with cousin Shippo

" Hey pretty boy…" A voice echoed in Inuyasha's head as he stirred in his sleep. The voice continued to annoy Inuyasha as his eyes fluttered open, seeing Miroku's face in front of his.

" What the fu-?" (Thud) Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the cuff of his shirt and was about to throw a punch after falling off the couch when Sango's voice intervened,

"Hey, Miroku, what would you and Shippo like for breakfast?"

" Give Shippo cereal, and I'll have some eggs." Miroku's happiness was bliss until he tripped over Inuyasha's foot.

" Just what the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha griped with frustration. "And who is Shippo?"

Miroku slowly got up off of the floor and let out a sigh… " Come with me.." Miroku motioned as they stepped into the kitchen.

" Meet my cousin, Shippo." Miroku pointed to a little kid sitting in a high chair munching cereal.

"HUH! That's your cousin Miroku? Ha! What a pipsqueak!" Inuyasha laughed at the sight of Shippo, he was so small.

" Hey, don't make fun of Shippo, he still a little kid you know, after all he's only ten, give him a break!"

Sango gave Inuyasha a look that said ' Or I'll hit you over the head with a frying pan again'.

" By the way, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked pouring his cereal.

" Oh, she was up hours ago, she told me that she had a little breakfast date with Sesshoumaru, she should be back in a while to prepare for the big date with him tonight, they're just arranging where to go.." Sango looked at her watch, well, she should be back soon, it's almost nine."

Inuyasha went off into a daze, his face felt as cold as the milk he was pouring into his lap.

Miroku looked over at the dazed Inuyasha, who was wasting the milk, " Inuyasha, you do know that the milk goes into the bowel of cereal, right?"

" Huh!" Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and realized what he was doing. " Arrgh! Now look what you did Sango! Now I have to go change!"

" Well, you kind of stink anyway!" A familiar voice was heard as Kagome walked through the kitchen door with an irritated look on her face.

Inuyasha's cheeks changed different shades of pink, " What do you mean I stink? Damn you Kagome…." Inuyasha muttered as he stood up.

"Hahahahahahaha…hahahahahahahahahaha, ha- ahem." Shippo had to cover his mouth to try and stop laughing.

" What is it you little twerp?" Inuyasha spun around furious only to see Miroku and Sango snickering.

" Umm, Inuyasha, I think you need better diapers!" Miroku pointed at Inuyasha's butt, which was soaked from the milk Inuyasha had spilled.

Inuyasha looked at himself, " Shutup!" Inuyasha stormed out of the kitchen, obviously pissed off.

Kagome looked around, " Well, that was a nice start to our morning…."

Later...

" Why do I have to do it?" Inuyasha whined, " He's your cousin!"

" Please, Inuyasha, he's still immature and needs to be babysat, just this once, please!" Miroku begged Inuyasha on his knees.

" Feh" Inuyasha pouted looking the other way, " Fine, go, have fun on your date with Sango while I sit around and babysit midget over here…"

" Thanks Inuyasha, I knew we could count on you!" Miroku chimed as he and Sango left the building.

"Hmmph! Fine cousin he is…" Inuyasha mumbled.

" Do you think he knows that Shippo knows how to take care of himself?" Sango questioned Miroku.

" Nope. He doesn't have a clue, but don't worry, temptation will get him out of the house." Miroku chuckled as he and Sango peered in the window watching the scene before them unfold.

Inuyasha and Shippo had been fighting over which channels to watch when Kagome interrupted them.

" Hey, guys, how do I look?" Kagome walked out of her room after three hours.

Inuyasha turned around, " Fine, fi-" Unable to finish his sentence, he immediately stood up and looked at the woman that stood before him. A sleeveless white dress that came down to her knees, and fit all of her curves very nicely.

" That's all, you think it's just fine? I spent three hours on myself you know-"

" You look beautiful, Kagome…" Inuyasha blurted out as was standing in the same spot, speechless as the doorbell rang.

" Oh, that's Sesshoumaru, quick! Inuyasha, does my hair look alright?" Kagome quickly started fussing with her hair.

" Gorgeous…" Inuyasha said with monotone as he stood in a daze.

Kagome's cheeks turned seven shades of red. " Thank you, Inuyasha…" She turned and opened the door.

Sesshoumaru stood in the width of the door with a white tux on and a huge grin on his face. " My, my, Kagome, you are so beautiful tonight, I barely even recognize you. Well, Kagome, shall we be off?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, " Make sure you look after Shippo, okay? Wish me luck!"

" Yeah…" Was all Inuyasha could mutter as he stared at the now closed door.

A small voice broke the silence, and Inuyasha's daze.

" So, it's looks like it's just you and me…" Shippo grinned.

" Actually, it's just you.." Inuyasha said as he looked out the window, " I'm following them, you stay here, don't even think about following me.."

" I'll tell Miroku that you were abusing me if you don't bring me along…" Shippo whined.

"Ugh, fine, but don't make any noise!"

" My lips are sealed." Shippo made zipper motions.

" Quick, inside the house!" Miroku and Sango snuck around to the back door of the house careful to not be seen.

" Now what do we do?" Sango looked over at Miroku.

" Well, now, we wait…" Miroku had a certain gleam in his violet eyes that seemed to catch Sango's attention but she thought nothing of it.

" Welcome to the Fuyumi Bistro! Please wait to be seated." Inuyasha could hear the waiter talking as he followed them to the restaurant.

" Wow, they went in there? Sesshoumaru must have a lot of money…! Shippo stated.

Inuyasha felt a tinge of jealousy crawl down his spine. " Come on, let's go…"

Inuyasha and Shippo waited for what seemed like forever, when Kagome and Sesshoumaru came out of the restaurant chatting away.

" Shippo, Shippo, wake up, they're leaving…" Inuyasha poked Shippo.

" Huhghg?" Shippo said drowsily.

" Do I have to carry you? Fine, but only this once."

When Inuyasha and Shippo arrived back home, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were talking on the porch, Inuyasha and Shippo were nearby listening intently.

" I had a really good time tonight Kagome…" Sesshoumaru started the converation.

" Me too, but could you believe that waiter, he got our orders mixed up, and that singer-" Inuyasha tuned them out when they started laughing.

"Come on Shippo, nothing's going to happen that I need to worry about…" Inuyasha was just about to walk away when he felt a tug on his shirt.

" Wait a minute Inuyasha, I think we should listen for a while, you care about her, don't you?"

Shippo gave Inuyasha pleading eyes.

Inuyasha turned different shades of red, " If you think-!" Inuyasha was cut off when Shippo put his hand over Inuyasha's mouth,

" Listen…" Shippo whispered.

" Kagome, umm, I have something for you that I forgot to give you earlier.." Sesshoumaru continued as he pulled a black case out of his pocket.

He pulled the top open to reveal a diamond necklace with Kagome's name written in gold on the side."

" Oh, Sesshoumaru, it's beautiful.. thank you.." Kagome hugged him as he helped her put it on.

Inuyasha let out a low growl… and started looking for a rock.

" Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Shippo whispered.

" I'm looking for a rock, now can it Shippo!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru went for the kill, he was going to kiss Kagome, he leaned in and Kagome closed her eyes…(Bam) (Thud) Sesshoumaru fell to the ground unconscious but Kagome didn't notice a thing as she started to lose her balance.

" Direct hit!" Inuyasha chuckled…

" Inuyasha! Kagome's starting to fall!" Shippo cried out.

With amazing speed Inuyasha ran up the stairs managing to catch Kagome, and her lips on his.

Cliffy! I'm sorry, but I can't drag out the chapter too long! Please, please, review, I think I like this chapter, it was fun thinking of what I could do next! REVIEW!


	8. What's wrong with Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you really need to upgrade your IQ….anywho, no, you bastards, I don't care how much you threaten to sue me, in my mind, I DO OWN IT! In reality I don't, however.

Reviewer Responses:

-kagomereincarnated: I won't leave you hanging too long…

-sydney: Yes, that's my favorite part as well.

-sango the demon extermanator: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 8- What's wrong with Inuyasha?

(Last time- With amazing speed Inuyasha ran up the stairs, managing to catch Kagome, and her lips on his.)

His heart must have stopped because he stood there motionless until passion kicked in and he returned her kiss, soft and deep.

'What am I doing?' Inuyasha's thoughts quickly came back to him as he pulled away from Kagome's grasp. She still had her eyes closed as Inuyasha ran off into the night.

Meanwhile…

Back in the apartment, two little figures were staring out the window, witnessing the whole scene.

"Oh my god!" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison.

" Umm, what are we going to do about Sesshoumaru?" Miroku looked down nervously at the figure lying in the bushes below their window.

" Leave him there, he'll been fine, he'll think he was drinking….again." Sango turned away muttering something to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

" Damn bastard deserves it…" Miroku said to himself as he followed Sango into the kitchen.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Sesshoumaru, " Sesshoumaru, that was… Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked around racked with confusion, as she shook her head, " He stole that kiss." She gently sighed as she walked back into the apartment.

" Inuyasha!" Shippo called running after him, " Where are you going? The apartment is that way!" Shippo pointed in the opposite direction.

" Shippo, I really don't feel like talking right now…" Inuyasha said, his face a deep scarlet.

" Inuyasha, she didn't see you, or notice it was you, she thinks it was Sesshoumaru."

" I know that! Her eyes were still freakin' closed when I left her!" Inuyasha panted a little in frustration.

" Then why are you running away?" Shippo smirked.

" Never mind Shippo, you're too young to understand…" Inuyasha started walking back to the apartment.

" Hey, wait for me, don't leave me behind!" Shippo called out as he trailed after Inuyasha.

" So Kagome.." Sango turned her head from washing the dishes, "How was the date?"

When Kagome didn't answer her, she decided to continue the conversation, " Did you go out to a nice restaurant?"

" Hmm?" Kagome answered, still in a daze. " Oh, the date, yeah we went to a nice restaurant-"

"-Did you get a kiss" Miroku cut in, grinning evilly.

" Miroku!" Sango nudged him in the ribs.

" He means, did you get a-" Sango got cut off by a hand caressing her bottom.

"Eiiiiiiiiiyyyyghhh!" Sango squealed, twitching. " PERVERT! HENTEI!" Miroku was soon unconscious with his head in the sink, his oxygen creating bubbles in the soapy water.

Kagome, who didn't notice or hear a word they said spoke in her continued daze, " He was so romantic, and funny, and- well, to get directly to the point, when he walked me up to the front door…"

Sango was leaning over the table so far that Kagome could smell her breath.

"Umm, Sango, I can smell your breath…" Kagome's face pinched as she said this.

" Sorry…" Sango stopped leaning.

" Anyway, then, he kissed me!" Kagome squealed.

" Kahooooooooooo?" Miroku's distorted voice came through the bubbles of the soapy water in the sink.

" What did you say Miroku?" Kagome looked over at Miroku, wondering why he had his head in the sink.

" I thought Inuyasha-"

" What did I do?" A voice came from the kitchen door as Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and glared at Sango and Miroku, mouthing ' Don't tell her I kissed her, she doesn't know."

" What Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, making him blush.

" Nothing..tell us details, what was the kiss like?" Sango gave an evil smirk at Inuyasha, who was giving Sango a death glare.

" Well, it's funny, you know… I felt like I was falling off a building, when he took me in his arms, and kissed me. His lips were so soft, and I felt like I was his arms would never let me go, it was great. His kiss was perfect. Why I bet he's the best kisser in the world.." Kagome gazed into nothingness, not noticing the unmatchable red that Sango and Miroku were staring at.

" Can he possibly get any redder?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

" Yes, he has one more level." Miroku chuckled, " Reddish purple…"

" After that?"

" He'll pass out.."

" He'll what!" Sango exclaimed wildly.

" Watch.." Miroku pointed at the still blushing Inuyasha who was starting to turn purple.

Kagome started to speak again, " Wow, I thought this feeling would end, but, if-" Kagome looked around and pointed at Inuyasha. " Hey Inuyasha what would you do if you experienced a kiss the way I did?" Kagome said in a girlish giggle.

Inuyasha said nothing as his eyes rolled into his head, his world went black and he fell to the floor with a thud.

" Oh, no, he bypassed purple!" Miroku shouted.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened to reveal Shippo.

" Hey, guys what's going on, did you-?" Shippo stopped to see Inuyasha fainted on the floor. "Hey, his face is…purple, what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Another cliffie! Sorry, but please, I need more reviews! I need more confidence to write the rest of the story. I hope to get at least 10 more reviews, even 5 would make me happy.


	9. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: Must people have to suffer the anxiety of knowing that one day I will? Sigh Otherwise known as "Wishful Thinking"…No, I don't own it…yet…

Authors Note: I have a new story I'm just about to put up so if you are interested in reading it, it's called "Wouldn't it be nice?" Another Inuyasha fanfic, but a highschool one.

Reviewer Responses:

Inuyashangel- Aww, you act like I do when I find something extremely funny! Haha!

Blackwidow085- Yes, how many other colors can Inuyasha turn? Mwahaha!

Grennstar- Thanks for the encouragement, I feel loved now…

Chapter 9-Awkward Moments

"Inuyasha, are you alive?" A voice stirred out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha…" The voice became very annoyed.

"Oof!" Inuyasha felt as though the wind was knock out of him.

"Uggh…" Inuyasha groaned as he looked up to find Shippo sitting on his stomach.

" Hey, you're awake!" Shippo squealed with delight.

"Huh…?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh, you're up! Well, good, Kagome's making pancakes, and, mind your head." Sango smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, uh, oww!" Inuyasha felt the back of his head, it was like a huge needle was stabbing him.

"S-stupid, don't try to get up, not after what happened last night!" Shippo gently put Inuyasha's head back on the pillow.

All of a sudden memories of last night were slowly coming back to Inuyasha.

"Wait, I remember being in the kitchen, then Kagome said something…" Inuyasha's head was still a little fuzzy yet.

Shippo looked around to see that nobody was there and whispered, "You mean, you don't remember kissing Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face flushed, suddenly, he remembered everything, from hitting Sesshoumaru in the head, until he blacked out. Just at that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kagome yelled almost falling on her face when she ran for the door. She flung the door open, but to her surprise, there was an old woman with a patch over her right eye, wearing a traditional hakama.

"Hello, my name is Kaede, I came up here to let you know that I am the new landlord of the building, I would like to meet the tenants of this apartment."

Kagome's face became stark white, " Wait, uh, what happened to Sesshoumaru, our previous landlord?" Kagome could only just bear to get the words out of her mouth.

"I'm afraid ye previous landlord was caught under the influence of alcohol, just last night, he was found sleeping in the bushes just outside this apartment."

"But, he was out with me-"

"-I'm afraid he will not be able to supervise this apartment any longer."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she bolted to her room and slammed the door, leaving Kaede standing in the doorway. Sango walked out of the kitchen and looked around, seeing there was an old woman standing in the doorway and inviting her in.

"I'm terribly sorry, was there someone here to help you?" Sango looked puzzled at Inuyasha.

" Sango, it was Kagome, I think you should go calm her down, you'll find out from her what happened." Inuyasha winced as he laid back on the couch.

Sango turned back to Kaede and motioned for her to come in.

"Please, come in, excuse my friend, she's a little upset." Sango looked down nervously.

"Yes, she did seem upset." Kaede spoke looking a bit concerned, not helping the wrinkles on her forehead at all.

"What's going on?" Sango was now quite curious.

"Sesshoumaru got busted as landlord, now she's the new landlord." Inuyasha cut in as the sobs from Kagome's room grew louder.

One Week Later

Kagome's face was red from crying all week as she did the dishes while Inuyasha was still picking at his food, wondering why she had been making such a fuss over Sesshoumaru.

Sango and Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha as he continued to pick at his food and glance up at Kagome.

After about five minutes Kagome finished washing the dishes, then broke into sobs and ran to her room.

Sango looked over, " Don't worry guys, I'll calm her down again."

As Sango got up to calm Kagome, Miroku gave Inuyasha a funny look.

" Don't say it Miroku, I know…" Inuyasha started.

"I'm going to say it anyway, go tell Kagome the truth, because I think what really topped it off was-"

"- Sesshoumaru leaving… I know.." Inuyasha interrupted.

"-And you are just going to let her suffer?"

" Don't you think I've been suffering too? Hearing her crying all week, you know I can't stand seeing girls cry…"

" Oh, come off it Inuyasha, you're not the one having a problem with this, Kagome is… You know what, you care for her Inuyasha, you care for her but you're being such a goddamn pussy that you can't even tell her it was you!" Miroku's expression made Inuyasha sit back a little bit, it was scary when he was angry.

Just when Inuyasha thought Miroku was going to punch him, Sango walked into the kitchen.

She looked over at him, "Inuyasha, maybe you better talk to Kagome, she's taking it really hard this time."

" Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha stood up looking at an angry Sango.

"Fine.." Inuyasha looked around…" " But I'm not doing this for her sake, I'm doing it for mine." Inuyasha stomped out of the kitchen. Inuyasha ran into Kagome's bedroom with anger in his eyes. The anger soon melted his now wounded heart. A golden shimmer of light sparkled in Inuyasha's eyes as he walked up to the teary-eyed Kagome and embraced her.

" Kagome, it's okay, everything is going to be okay.."

Kagome sobbed even harder into his shoulder.

"Kagome, please, I can't stand seeing you cry, especially not on my Led Zeppelin t-shirt."

Kagome laughed a little before speaking, " Yeah but, he hasn't even called me or come to see me, what kind of boyfriend is he?"

"BOYFRIEND! I thought you didn't even like him in the first place, but now he's your BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha pushed away from Kagome a little bit allowing her to talk more clearly.

"Well, he kissed me, I mean, what kind of a guy kisses a girl like that and runs off?"

She broke half into sobs and her voice cracked as she continued, " I mean, he kissed me like he loved me, I felt his passion, I fell for him Inuyasha, I fell for the guy that kissed me, I fell for him!"

Kagome lost her voice and tears were now streaming down her face. Inuyasha lifted her chin with one finger and gazed into her eyes, searching for the truth, the pain, and the love that might be his.

" Kagome…" He whispered softly running his fingers through her silky raven black hair.

Inuyasha suddenly took his hand back and averted his gaze. Inuyasha knew that one night had taken a huge toll on her heart. Telling her the truth might be disastrous. He couldn't be with her, she was in love with Sesshoumaru, no, him, wait a minute. No, he couldn't fall for her, not now, not ever. He had to think.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha gave her a last glance before leaving a very confused Kagome sitting on her bed.

As Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's bedroom he found Miroku and Sango sitting on the couch, watching t.v., holding hands while Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. But Inuyasha was too confused with himself to notice as he walked out the door.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked looking over his free shoulder.

" I'm taking a walk, I need to think!" And with that, Inuyasha left the building.

That's it for this chapter! Review please, thanks!


	10. Who the hell is she?

Disclaimer: Do you know how much I hate these things? I don't own it. Stomps around in circles

Reviewer Responses:

GrennStar- Aww, it was that sad?

Dark duck- I will do so asap.

Risu Amaru- Yes, I think I got more pissed off than Inuyasha! Just kidding…lol!

Becky-Glad you like the story, I'm trying to update asap.

Sydney-Well, yes that's true, Koga would have fit perfectly for Sesshoumaru's part, but, I wanted to add a little dark humor.

Inuyashaishot-Thank you.

Chapter 10- Who the hell is she?

_(Last time-" Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked looking over his free shoulder._

"_I'm taking a walk, I need to think!" And with that Inuyasha left the building.)_

Inuyasha looked around outside at the fresh morning air. "Fuck the walk…" Inuyasha walked over to the car and got in and turned on the radio, changing music channels as he sat there.

Hey, hey, Paula, I want to marry you… 

"What the-?" Click

_I'm sorry, so sorry…._

Okaaay…. Click

_Help! I need somebody, Help!…._

"What's with the freakin' oldies!"

_Kiss me, kiss me, never let me go until you've told me…_

"Ahem.." Click

_I want you, I need you, and I love you…_

"COME ON!" Click

_I-_

Click

_Want-_

Click

_You-_

Click

_In you ya-sha na na na na-_

"That's it, that's just TOO freaky! I'm severely creeped out, no more radio for a while…" Inuyasha sat back with his eyes closed.

" Having fun?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha stopped screaming and came back to his senses, " Damn you Miroku, how did you get in here anyway? I locked the doors…"

When Miroku stopped laughing he held up a little key for Inuyasha to barely glimpse. " Umm, Inuyasha, this isn't your car, remember, it's Sango's, she always has a spare key."

"How come I didn't hear you come in?"

" You were too busy having fun with the radio…"

"SHUTUP Miroku!"

"Anyway, what I came here for is what happened, you went to calm Kagome down and the next thing I know is you need to take a walk, what happened?"

"Gahhh, alright. I'll tell you. See, well, remember that night I accidentally kissed Kagome?"

" Yeah?"

" Well, she, she fell in love with the guy that kissed her, she doesn't know that she fell in love with me. How the hell am I supposed to tell her that?"

"Well, you-"

" I mean, she's been thinking and crying about him the whole week and she probably developed feelings for him that aren't there, if I tell her now, I'm not sure what she'll do…."

"If she-"

" I don't know what the consequences would be, would she get mad at me, yeah, she probably would, first of all for not telling her,"

"Inuyasha…"

"Second of all, for not considering her feelings…"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?"

"Will you let me TALK FOR A DAMN MINUTE?"

"Shoot.."

"Well, I think the truth is the best thing for both of you, if she's angry, it will dissolve in time because she will see that you are right, and that crying over someone that doesn't really mean anything to her won't solve anything.

"You're right, you're absolutely right Miroku, get Kagome out on the porch, I'm going to tell her."

"Great, I'll get her." Miroku ran up the steps and headed inside.

"This is going to be hard…" Inuyasha slowly walked up the steps onto the porch.

"Inuyasha." A familiar voice was heard behind him, he turned around. This girl had jet black long hair to her waist, tight blue jeans, and a red tube top on.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"It's been a long time.." Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha and started kissing him.

The door of the apartment opened, " Inuyasha, Miroku said you had something to tell-"

Ooh, I don't want to think about what's going to happen next…as always, please review!


	11. Drunken Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, my dreams are crushed.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry to all of my faithful reviewers out there, a lot of things have happened in the past month, not to mention my computer is screwed up so I am going to skip the reviewer responses this time. I will update every Friday now, Thanks you guys and hang in there!

Chapter 11-Drunken Dreams

_(Last Time-"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide._

_It's been a long time…" Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha and started kissing him._

_The door of the apartment opened, "Inuyasha, Miroku said you had something to tell-")_

Kagome stood still as she cut her sentence short, examining the scene that had just occurred right in front of her.

Inuyasha still embraced by Kikyo and in a kiss, looked at Kagome and shoved Kikyo off of him.

"Kagome, please this isn't what you think, hear me out, you see I was-"

The apartment door slammed in his face.

" What's the matter Inuyashie-poo?" Kikyo seductively walked up to Inuyasha and started massaging his shoulders.

" Kikyo…" Inuyasha's tone was annoyed as he took her hands off of his shoulders. " Why are you here?"

"Inuyasha, you don't remember? You said we would marry each other when we got out of high school.."

"Umm, That was before you cheated on me with, that scumbag Naraku. Whom you were with for the past few years…" Inuyasha gave Kikyo a glare.

"Oh, that…you see, I dumped him after five months, I've been getting money at a local club for two years."

"You mean you've been selling yourself? Why?"

"Inuyasha, let's not talk about it, the thing is that I'm here now, and I want you." Kikyo started tugging at Inuyasha's overshirt.

"Kikyo, this isn't right, I don't love you anymore, I don't want to be with you, and I don't want to see you ever again."

Kikyo's eyes welled up with tears as she collapsed into Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha, please, don't do this, we can be together." Her whining voice pained Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha grasped Kikyo and pushed her away from him, his hands on her shoulders.

" Kikyo, you and I can never be…"

"What do you mean Inuyashie-poo?" Kikyo whined and looked in his eyes.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT? What I'm trying to say is that it would be unfair to both of us."

Kikyo's eyes widened as she turned and stomped off in the other direction.

'I think she's got it…' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku calling out to him almost shrieking.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku's voice could be heard in England.

Inuyasha turned around and sighed, " Miroku, come with me, I'm taking the car."

Miroku stared at Inuyasha, " I think you've got a problem to fix first."

"We'll fix the problem with a drink, come on Miroku, I'll tell you what happened there." Inuyasha and Miroku got in the car and took off towards the nearest bar.

Meanwhile…..

"—But, he was KISSING her!" Kagome cried as Sango was holding her trying to calm her down.

'What did that IDIOT get himself into now?' Sango thought abruptly as she continued to calm Kagome down.

" Are you sure that this wasn't a mistake, maybe it's not what you think…" Sango looked at Kagome with her ever-so-convincing look.

It didn't work.

At the bar…

"Wow, are you serious..? So this is all just a big misunderstanding?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who was chugging his mug of beer.

Inuyasha plopped his glass back on the counter. "That's right, and I told her off, but she wouldn't listen to a damn word I said."

Miroku looked at the bartender and gave him a motion that cut Inuyasha and him from drinking any further.

"Miroku, we only had ONE drink!" Inuyasha whined.

"I know, I want to keep you sober."

" What the hell for?"

" You'll see." Miroku grinned and dialed Sango on his cell.

Five Minutes Later….

"Well?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku, annoyed at him from cutting off his drinks.

"Sango's bringing Kagome over-" Miroku began.

"WHAT? NO! She'll blow up in my face Miroku!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Quiet Inuyasha, I've got a plan."

Ten Minutes Later…

" Sango, why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked looking around.

"You'll see." Sango looked around for Miroku.

"You know, you sound just like Miroku." Kagome gave Sango a hinting look.

"Well, we are going out, I guess he got to me." Sango chuckled.

"Wait, YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT! When did this happen?" Kagome shrieked.

Totally ignoring Kagome, Sango ran up to Miroku.

"So, is it all set?" Sango asked, her arms around Miroku's neck.

"Yep, all set my love." Miroku grinned before giving Sango a kiss.

Kagome's heart pained.

"Guys, c'mon, don't make me sick with PDA-itus." A familiar voice was heard behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around, " Inuyasha?" Kagome gave a "Hmmp!" and started to walk away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kagome, let's dance." Inuyasha grinned.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Let's dance…" Inuyasha pulled her close to him.

"What do you want?" Kagome spat angrily.

"To talk, and explain what happened."

" There's nothing to talk about!" Kagome spat out again.

Kagome freed herself from his grasp and walked out the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran after her. Eventually catching her in the parking lot.

"Inuyasha, LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, calm down, if you'll just let me explain what happened-"

"Inuyasha, you kissed her and you pretend like nothing happened, and now you think you can just get away with-"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as close to him as possible and kissed her gently, he could feel her heart beating with his as they slowly broke the kiss.

Inuyasha held Kagome close, he looked into her eyes and grinned, " Does this kiss seem familiar to you?"

Kagome gasped.

Aww noooo! I can't stop there, but yes, I am. Sorry but like I always say, I can't drag the chapter out too long! Read, Review, and check for new chapters each Friday!


	12. Boulevard to nowhere

Disclaimer: Cries hysterically YES! I found out that-wait-NOOOOOOO! I just heard a rumor that Rumiko Takahashi was selling Inuyasha, but I found out that it wasn't true. I don't own it…waaaaa!

Hey, to people to are actually reading this and are leaving reviews, hmm, let's see…NONE! Well, if you want to see this story continued on I suggest you review if you do read it. Otherwise I will continue the story but it won't be on the net. Also, I know I said updates every Friday but I was really busy so here's a long chapter… have fun!

Chapter 12- Boulevard to nowhere

(Last time- Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as close to him as possible and kissed her gently, he could feel her heart beating with his as they slowly broke the kiss.

_Inuyasha held Kagome close, he looked into her eyes and grinned, "Does this kiss seem familiar to you?"_

_Kagome gasped.)_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was starting to cry.

"Hey, Kagome, don't cry, please, I can't stand to see you cry, you'll make me cry too." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome looked up and choked a little, "You? Cry?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha wiped the tears off of Kagome's cheeks. "We better go inside, Sango and Miroku are waiting for us."

Kagome gave him a grin, " So we shall…"

As they walked off towards the bar, a screeching sound of burning rubber could be heard behind them.

Inuyasha turned only to be blinded by a set of headlights, heading right for them.

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they leaped to the side. The tires soon came to a screeching halt as a familiar figure stepped out of the car.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shrieked.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome, "Tara's brother? Are you-?"

Back in the bar….

"Miroku, I think we better check on Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango finished off her drink.

"Yeah, before they rip each other apart." Miroku laughed as they walked out the door.

"Am I what?" Inuyasha stated.

Before either could say anything, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"Ow! Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" Kagome pained struggling.

Inuyasha ran up to Sesshoumaru and aimed a punch, which missed him by a few inches as Sesshoumaru reached over Inuyasha's guard and socked him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Kagome gasped and knelt next to Inuyasha, trying to wake him up. "Inuyasha, get up! What's going on? Please get up! Inuyasha!"

"-It's no use, he's out cold…" Sesshoumaru cut in.

Kagome turned around and glared at him, "Why the hell did you do this to him!" Kagome was screaming in Sesshoumaru's face at this point.

"Because, he stole my woman…" Sesshoumaru grinned at Kagome. "He got what he deserved,-"

"No…-" Kagome started, tears welling up in her eyes.

"-Yes, I'm afraid so, and now…" Sesshoumaru looked around and grabbed Kagome once more. "You're coming with me."

Kagome screamed but it was no use. "Where are you taking me?"

"My place…" Sesshoumaru answered abruptly before tossing her into the back seat of his car. Sesshoumaru got into his car, revved the engine, and soon vanished around the corner and out of sight.

Inside the car…

'Damn, he locked the doors, and I can't unlock them from the inside…, wait a minute.' Kagome thoughts were still unclear. "Umm, Sesshoumaru, honey, can you please open the window? It's really warm in here."

Kagome pretended to fan herself.

"I'll turn on the air conditioner, it's better." Sesshoumaru turned on the air conditioner and blasted the radio.

"No, umm, really, I would like to have my window open, if you please." Kagome used her sweetest voice.

"Please? You are asking me this? So what? You can scream for help? Nothin' doin'. Sesshoumaru then took a flask out of a bag he had in the front seat and took a swig from it, then turned around.

" I hope you're comfortable…" Sesshoumaru slurred.

'He's drunk…and I can smell his breath…" Kagome's heart was racing faster than ever.

"Hey Sango, if they get out of hand, just make sure Kagome doesn't kill me." Miroku and Sango laughed, arms around each other's waists.

Their smiles soon disappeared.

"Hey, what's that? It looks like there's someone lying on the ground!" Sango pointed out a dim figure as they walked closer.

" Is, that? No, it couldn't be…." Miroku stammered.

"It's Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed as they ran over and propped Inuyasha up on the hood of Sango's car.

Sango ran up to Inuyasha and did the only thing she could think of.

(SMACK!)

"Sango! What are you doing?" Miroku looked over at her incredulously.

"Uggh…" Inuyasha stirred a little.

"You're kidding me, all it took was a slap?" Miroku coughed.

"What can I say? I got skills…" Sango beamed as she helped Inuyasha by propping his head with a blanket.

"Uggh…ow…what….my head…" Inuyasha stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha, can you hear us? What happened.?" Miroku questioned him thoroughly.

"And where's Kagome?" Sango looked around worried.

Inuyasha looked down…"Kagome…"

"Sesshoumaru, slow down! Do want to kill me?" Kagome shrieked.

"Relax, we're fine, and we're below the speed limit…" Sesshoumaru stated calmly as he took another drink from his flask.

" Sesshoumaru, I think you better get your eyes checked! Your speedometer says 115mph! You're drunk, you shouldn't be driving!"

"What are you talking about Kagome? I'm doing fine, and it says 55mph…" Sesshoumaru slurred worse than before.

Kagome fumed, "You're all over the fucking road!"

Sesshoumaru turned around. "Kagome, will you RELAX? I know what I'm doing, unlike that idiotic scumbag you were with earlier."

"I wasn't with him!" Kagome spat angrily.

"Sure you weren't, that's why you were kissing him!"

"HE kissed ME and-" Kagome noticed an 18-wheeler in their lane. Kagome sat straight in her seat. 'Oh no….' her heart was pounding now more than ever. "Sesshoumaru, steer right! We're in the wrong lane!"

"Don't be silly, he's in the wrong lane, he'll turn off." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Sesshoumaru, you're impaired! Let me drive!" Kagome fought for the wheel.

The 18-wheeler honked his horn, at this point Kagome could see the driver's face.

"Sesshoumaru! Give, me, the wheel!" Kagome reached forward and jerked the wheel.

It was too late, the left side of the car collided with the truck as Kagome's body flew through the windshield.

Guys, if you are still reading this, please tell me how it's going so far! Thanks. Co2


	13. Where to go from here?

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter 13-Where to go from here?

(Last time-"Sesshoumaru, give me the wheel!" Kagome reached forward and jerked the wheel. It was too late, the left side of the car collided with the truck as Kagome's body flew through the windshield.)

The only sound that could be heard later was the thud of Kagome's body on the asphalt. The driver that was driving the 18-wheeler jumped out of his truck and looked over the bodies that lay.

"The girl is still breathing, but..." The driver got up and checked Sesshoumaru. "...this guy isn't going to make it."

An onlooker started screaming, "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang...

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome, did she run off?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha intently for an answer.

Inuyasha stared at the ground, "It was...Sesshoumaru, he took Kagome, right after he decked me." Inuyasha looked around, " I don't have a clue where they went."

"Did she want to go with him because she was mad with you?" Sango put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for support.

Inuyasha gave her a bewildered look, "No, we made up, but Sesshoumaru came along right then and took her against her will."

At that moment the sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance.

Sango looked at Miroku, "Miroku, you don't think..."

"No, Sesshoumaru would never be that irresponsible." Miroku shrugged.

Inuyasha however, they found had a sick look on his face.

"Inuyasha...come on, that could have been anybody and they left a while ago judging from the time you guys left the bar." Sango assured.

Miroku rubbed his chin," Well, if there are any accidents we'll find out." Miroku walked towards Sango's car.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango looked at Miroku curiously.

"Sango, give me your keys..." Miroku held out his hand.

"What? No Way!" Sango held her keys even closer.

"Sango, relax, I just want to listen to the radio, they have the latest on traffic reports..."

"You're right.." Sango handed Miroku the keys.

Miroku turned on the radio,

On other news there has been an accident reported recently on route 78, a young man with a woman passenger crashed into a rig, the man was under the influence of alcohol, both are in critical condition and are being taken to Midori Hospital...

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in shock, "It couldn't be..." They murmured at the same time.

"Wait where's Inuyasha?" Miroku looked around.

"There!" Sango pointed at the figure who was now running en route to the hospital.

At the Hospital...

"Where is she!" Inuyasha asked the nurse at the main desk.

"Who sir?" The nurse looked at him confused.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha panted, "Hurry!"

The nursed checked her list.

"I'm very sorry sir, but she's in the emergency room, I cannot let you enter."

Inuyasha slammed the desk with his fist, "Listen you, I don't care if she's in the emergency room or not, you've got to let me in there!"

They both stared at each other in silence.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku and Sango running towards him.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for us?" Sango complained.

"Never mind that, Kagome's in the emergency room, and this lady won't let me see her!" Inuyasha folded his arms in disgust.

Miroku looked at the nurse, "I think I might be able to get you in..."

Sango had a feeling there was going to be a disaster in this plan of some sort.

Miroku,Sango, and Inuyasha huddled together.

"Are you sure you can get me in there?" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

"Of course,just let me talk to that nurse." Miroku started to walk over the desk.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but..." Miroku looked over to Sango. "My friend seems to be having strange symptoms..."

"Such as?" The nurse put on her glasses.

Miroku nodded to Inuyasha, who started edging over towards the door.

"Umm..." Miroku signaled Sango to come over."I think she might have beri-beri."

Sango sweatdropped,"What?" She whispered.

"Just play along." Miroku whispered back.

"Hmm," The nursed looked Sango over. "Usually the patient with such a symptom would be flushed."

"Well, actually, it's fluctuating, she flushes and then she's pale." Miroku went over to Sango and grabbed her butt. "Right Sango?"

Sango turned beet red, 'When this is over, he's so dead.' Sango thought with satisfaction.

The nurse's eyes widened with shock, "Oh my! Follow me please..." The nurse led them away as Miroku glimpsed Inuyasha enter the Emergency Room.

In the Emergency Room...

"You! Sir! You can't come in here! Who let you in here? You can't-" A man was running towards Inuyasha.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched him in the face, knocking the guy out.

Inuyasha looked into the glass doors, he found Kagome surrounded by a bunch of doctors who were operating.  
'Damn, I can't get in there...unless...' Inuyasha's thoughts were broken as he looked down at the doctor lying on the ground. "Hmm..."

"Release the pressure, stablize...give me more suction." The voice of the lead surgeon was heard as Inuyasha quietly entered the room and stood next Kagome.

"Scalpel..." The doctor put out his hand.

Inuyasha was silent.

"Hello?" The doctor called to Inuyasha back to reality.

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha turned around.'Aww crap, I was never good at this, I guess this is it.' "Here." Inuyasha handed the item over to the surgeon.

"Took you long enough..." The surgeon looked at Inuyasha, "I mean, this girl might or might not stabilize, we could lose her."

Inuyasha just stared intently at Kagome letting the words bounce off of him.

"Uh oh, Doctor!" One of the nurse's called to the head surgeon, "Her heartbeat is dropping!"

"It's all right, we'll be fine." The surgeon continued.

"Dr., I don't think that's such a wise idea..." The other nurse chimed in.

"Keep going..." The surgeon urged.

"Sir! She's not going to make it! She's dropping too fast!" Another surgeon cried.

"Dammit, don't tell me what to do! I'm not going to lose this patient!" The head surgeon looked at them in rage. "Now, more suction..."

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand, 'Kagome, don't die on me, I'm not letting you go.' A tear burned his cheek and landed on Kagome's bottom lip.

"Sir, her heartbeat's increasing, she's beginning to stabilize!" A standby nurse cried.

The head surgeon nodded, "Good, now, forceps please..."

Meanwhile...

"What symptoms did you say she has?" The nurse continued.

"Well, umm, she's been fluctuating in feverishness,and uh..." Miroku stammered.

"-I've been feeling really dizzy lately, and..." Sango was running out of excuses.

"These are not valid signs if beri-beri, it just sounds like you have a common fever..." Then nurse looked over her spectacles and leaned forward,  
"Why are you really here?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, "What do we do now?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Run."

The two bolted for the door.

"Wait!" The nurse called after them, but it was too late.

"Great, now look what you've done!" Sango yelled at Miroku as they ran, you told her I had beri-beri and look where it got us! She's probably going to call security!"

"Not to worry Sango, I've got a plan." Miroku assured her.

"Oh? and what's that?" Sango inquired.

"This..." Miroku stopped running and looked at a rack of uniforms.

Just then, voice sounded over the intercom, Kagome Higurashi has been transported to room 312 on the second floor and is now currently stable.  
Family allowed only.

Five minutes later...

"You've got to be kidding, I have to wear this?" Sango tugged at her nurse uniform.

"Of course, and anyway you look great Sango..." Miroku looked Sango up and down.

Sango felt a hand grab her butt.

(Smack!)

"ARRGH! Miroku this is hardly the time! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for once?" Sango walked off.

Miroku called after her, "Not really, it's a hereditary disease."

"My ass, Miroku." Sango flipped him off.

"With pleasure..." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Sango continued to walk on with Miroku trailing close behind.

Hey Guys, sorry about not putting up the next chapter for so long, I had to wait to get a new computer to put up fanfiction because the other one is a load of crap. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks so much, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Co2 


	14. The desire for what may be

Disclaimer:No, I don't own Inuyasha...Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you? Nevermind, don't answer that...

Chapter 14-The desire for what may be...

In room 312...(aka Kagome's room)

(Beep...Beep...Beep...)

Inuyasha check Kagome's heart monitor. "Well she seems to be doing okay...thank heaven..."

"Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha looked up to find Miroku and Sango standing in the doorway wearing doctor uniforms. "You too huh?"

Sango chuckled, "Yeah, how's she doing?" Sango went over to Kagome's other side.

Inuyasha looked down uncertain, "She seems to be doing okay, we almost lost her in surgery, but now... I don't know for sure."

Miroku walked over next to Sango and held her hand, "Well, I think she'll be alright, as long as nothing unexpected happens..." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, "What happened to Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know..."

Sango looked at her watch, "Ahh! It's getting late! Miroku..." Sango tugged at Miroku's sleeve.

Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha, can you look after Kagome?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha spat out sarcastically.

"Ok, make sure my best friend's alright, you got that Inuyasha?" Sango winked.

"Sure..." Inuyasha murmured softly and gave Sango a grin.

Five hours later...

"Where...am...I? " Kagome's thoughts were cluttered as her eyes fluttered open, to find Inuyasha fast asleep holding her hand.  
'Hmm...' Kagome thought softly, 'I guess he really does care...'She thought with a small sigh and fell back into a quiet slumber.

One week later...

"Hey Miroku, pass me the steak knife will you?" Sango sighed as she prepared the meat.

"Here..." Miroku handed her the knife, "I wonder when Kagome's coming home..."

"Yeah, me too, the doctor said it might be a few days, but a week has passed already, even Inuyasha never came home, I'm a little worried."Sango continued to cut the meat,"Hmm, maybe-"

Sango got cut off by the doorbell.

"Oh my god! It's them!" Sango dropped everything and headed for the door.

"Sango! Wait! OW!" Miroku winced and looked down at the steak knife that was sticking out of his shoe.

Sango opened the door and screamed, "KAGOME! Oh my god! You're alright!" Sango gave Kagome a huge hug."

"Geez, go easy on the hugs, she did just come home you know..." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Hey, she has the right to hug me, after all she didn't she me for a week while I was in the hospital...Hey, where's Miroku?"

"Here..."

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome watched as Miroku limped out of the kitchen with agony.

Sango looked down at his foot, "Oh my god... I didn't..."

"Yeah, I think you did." Miroku winced as he pulled the knife out of his foot, "Hello Kagome,Inuyasha, hang on while I take care of this wound..."

"Excuse me for a minute guys." Sango went over to help Miroku into the bathroom to clean his wound.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and laughed.

"They never change..." Inuyasha let out a sigh.

Kagome laughed, "I guess not.."

The laughter was soon silenced.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I wonder what happened to Sesshoumaru..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome painfully, "Sit down Kagome, this might be hard to explain..."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the couch, Kagome watched Inuyasha intently.

"Sesshoumaru...died at the scene of the accident, he was crushed by the rig..."

Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes as flashbacks of the accident came back slowly, she gulped, "And...what happened to me?"

"You..." Inuyasha sighed, "Flew through the windshield..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see that she was crying, he took her in his arms and tried to soothe her...

"It's going to be okay now, you're safe and that's what matters, at least we didn't lose you."

"Yeah, but, Sesshoumaru died, and I survived, why? It shouldn't have happened this way, he shouldn't have died, I'm the one that should have died, it shouldn't have happened to him...why him and not me? He didn't deserve to die!" Kagome sobbed even harder.

Inuyasha felt his heart breaking.

'Kagome...' Inuyasha's thoughts were choking him. "Did you love him?"

Kagome was startled, "Huh?" She looked up at him with red, watery eyes.

"Did you love him?" It pained Inuyasha's heart to ask, he didn't really want to know.

Kagome looked down,"Well of course I loved him..."

"I see..." Inuyasha choked on his next words,"Well then don't worry about me."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

"What I mean is, you loved him, you don't need to trouble yourself with me." Inuyasha got up.

Kagome lurched forward and grabbed his arm, "Inuyasha! You've got it all wrong! I-"

"Dinner!" Sango called from the kitchen cutting Kagome off.

Whoa, Cliff Hanger! I'm sorry but that will have to be delayed until the next chapter! Thanks for reading as always, maybe i'll do another one before the year is over as a bonus christmas treat!-Co2 


	15. Secret Confessions

Disclaimer:One clue, I' ve only done this so many times my head is going to blow off...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Author's note:Yes, umm, I checked my list of chapters and stories lately, and umm, just a few reminders, chapter 13 isn't a chapter, so the numbers now don't match the chapter, and If you've been looking at the chapter list, the names of the chapter on the scroll thingy don't match the chapters,I don't know why,please email me if you can tell me how to fix it thank,Thanks and enjoy the upcoming chapter...

Chapter 15-Secret Confessions

(Last Time-"What I mean is, you loved him, you don't need to trouble yourself with me." Inuyasha got up.Kagome lurched forward and grabbed his arm,  
"Inuyasha! You've got it all wrong! I"  
"Dinner!" Sango called from the kitchen cutting Kagome off.)

They all sat at the dinner table quiet when...

"Umm, how do you feel being home?" Sango tried to spark conversation.

"Fine..." Kagome murmured quietly as she ate.

Sango looked at Miroku, who nodded and gave a wink, "Umm, Kagome, we have something to tell you..."

"Kagome looked up as she swallowed some rice."

Sango sighed a bit, "Miroku and I are engaged."

Kagome spit her rice back onto her plate, "Oh my god!" She squealed and hugged Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to wish them happiness?"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku then went back to playing with his food, "Congratulations..."

Sango and Kagome left the room to plan the arrangements while Inuyasha went and sat next to Miroku.

"Miroku, seriously?" Inuyasha looked suspicious.

"Yep, we're engaged, I asked her last night but we didn't bother to tell you until now because we didn't want to spoil it right away when you and Kagome came home, by the way, you never told me, how are things going with Kagome? I mean, did you tell her?"

Inuyasha looked down in disappointment, "Yeah, but it seems that she still loves Sesshoumaru."

"What? How can this be? I mean didn't you say she fell in love with the guy who kissed her?" Miroku watched Inuyasha intently.

"Yeah, but remember, she thought is was Sesshoumaru for the longest time, then when I told her, and maybe things finally straightened out,  
Sesshoumaru showed up that night and took her away, and you know what happened from there."

Miroku rubbed his chin in thought, "I see, but why were you and Kagome so quiet at dinner? You guys are usually fighting about something, it's hilarious."

"Right before dinner, Kagome told me that she still loved Sesshoumaru, I didn't want to have her burden any feelings and trouble herself with me if that's how she felt." Inuyasha felt his heart ache.

Meanwhile, in the living room...

"So, what happened with you and Inuyasha? You guys were acting really strange at dinner?"

Kagome's feelings of dread came back, "Umm, we had a little disagreement right before dinner..." Kagome stopped and paused as though lost in thought.

"Go on." Sango urged.

"...And Inuyasha said I didn't have to bother with him because I told him I still loved Sesshoumaru, and I tried to tell him otherwise, and that's when you called us to dinner..." Kagome got up.

Sango got up as well, "Well, aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Tomorrow, i'm really tired right now, and I think some rest will do both of us good." Kagome smiled but inside she was being ripped apart.

"Alright, i'll tell them you went to bed, get some rest Kagome..." Sango smiled as she entered the kitchen.

Miroku looked at Sango and mouthed, 'Let's talk about it later...'

Sango merely nodded, "Inuyasha, you look tired, why don't you go to bed, maybe things will settle in the morning."

Inuyasha looked up, "Yeah, maybe, I guess you're right." He got up and left the kitchen.

When Miroku and Sango were alone, they sat down and each had a glass of wine.

"Miroku, Kagome talked to me about what happened with her and Inuyasha before dinner..." Sango took a sip of her wine, "Did Inuyasha tell you his side of the story?"

"Yep, he said that Kagome still loved Sesshoumaru and he didn't want to burden her..." Miroku stared at the table.

Sango looked at Miroku, "Wow, that matches Kagome's, only...she told me that she tried to tell him otherwise but that's when I called them to dinner.  
what are we going to do?"

Miroku took a huge sip of wine, "Let them figure it out for themselves, I sure things will turn out alright in time..."

"I guess so..." Sango looked out the window and pondered the possibilites.

In Kagome's room...

"Uggh, I can't do this anymore, I have to do it..." Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

When Kagome sealed it, she wrote, 'Do not read until 11:00...' "That should be enough time." Kagome talked to herself and got ready for bed.

In Inuyasha's room...

Inuyasha layed in bed pondering,'Great, just great, now what'll I do? I'm going to be up all night thinking about this...shit!'He continued to toss and turn until finally after three hours he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning...

Inuyasha awakened with a start, "Ahh, what a bad dream..." Inuyasha put his hand on his head.'Wonder what time it is?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the clock in main hallway."10:30? Wow, I guess I really must have been tired." Inuyasha went and got dressed.

In the kitchen, "Is Kagome still sleeping?" Miroku looked at Sango.

"Yes, when I got up she was fast asleep, she didn't budge an inch and she usually wakes up because I make a lot of noise." Sango continued to mix the pancake batter.

Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen, "Hey, is Kagome up yet?"

"Nope, not yet, but you can check on her, I don't want her to miss breakfast."

Inuyasha went into Kagome's room and found her still sleeping, he walked beside her and nudged her, "Hey, Kagome, get up, Sango doesn't want you to miss breakfast...?" Inuyasha felt something collapse underneath the covers. 'What the-?' Inuyasha pulled the covers back. "Pillows? She's not even here!"

He looked around frantically and found a note on her bedside table, 'Do not read until 11:00'  
Inuyasha looked at the clock,"10:45, ah, who cares, Kagome is more important." Inuyasha ripped open the envelope and read the contents of the letter.

'Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku,

If you find this note before 11:00, please, don't look for me. I will be leaving the country and going to America, don't try to look for me. You've all done plenty for me, and I can't thank you all enough, but I can't stay here, i'm sure you'll understand, please, don't bother, I will be alright.  
Inuyasha, it's been great, I know we've had our disagreements in the past, but, you see I can't stay, I've got an offer from by grandmother to go and live with her over there and it's a great opportunity, thank you, I love you all.

Kagome

Inuyasha burst into the kitchen after reading the letter once through, "Read this!" Inuyasha shoved the letter into Miroku's hands.

Sango leaned over Miroku's shoulder and read it as well.

"What? How could she leave? And now of all times!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango, give me your keys!" Inuyasha begged Sango, "This is important."

Sango grabbed the keys, "You have ten minutes, bring her back Inuyasha..."

I'm stopping here, I know, I stop at the wrong times, but I like to keep things in suspense,Happy New Year's and thanks for reading as always-Co2 


End file.
